


Baby Steps

by john_seo



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, brief-ish mention of childbirth, maybe ooc? i’m sorry, non-cult AU, not really an original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john_seo/pseuds/john_seo
Summary: Snapshots of moments between Jacob Seed and his pregnant wife.





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is my first work for far cry and my first work in quite some time!! i apologize if it’s not very good, i know i’m super rusty. i’m worries i wrote jacob too ooc but hopefully i can work on that the more i work on writing for fc5! 
> 
> i believe i kept the female character pretty vague so you can see her how you see fit! 
> 
> the dog mentioned in this is a kugsha breed! it looks close enough to a wolf without actually being one, hehe. and yes, as for the dogs name i am very unoriginal.

She turned her body both ways to inspect her ever growing bump while Jacob brushed his teeth next to her. A small smile graced her face, hand rubbing lovingly against her stomach. Jacob’s hand eventually found its way onto her belly as well, his other manning the towel dying his face.

“You think he’ll have red hair too?” She asks, moving into the now vacated spot in front of their sink, more mirror space to look at herself this way. Jacob huffs a small laugh next to her.

“Probably not.”

“Well, I think he will.” She smiles up at him. Jacob just kisses her head in response.

*****

“Jake.” 

“Jaaake.”

“Jacob.” 

Jacob stirred from his sleep, eyes opening up to find his wife sitting up in bed, TV remote in hand and the food channel quietly playing on the screen.

“Thought we agreed no food channels this late at night.” He grumbles, turning to face her but shutting his eyes again. Her fingers coming up to gently scratch his scalp. 

“I know, baby, but Junior is hungry for breakfast foods right this second.” 

“Junior?” Jacob says, eyes still shut but voice sounding more awake. 

“It’s just a placeholder until we figure out an actual name for him.” She tells him. “But anyways, I would have just gone on my own to the diner down the way but I thought you’d want to know.” 

“No way you’re going to a diner at this hour.” 

“But,” She starts, Jacob sits up finally feeling more awake. “Sausages, pancakes, eggs, all of it Jake.”

This wasn’t the first time she’d woken him from his sleep with cravings. Just the other day she had him run down all the way to the Spread Eagle just for their onion rings. At least time he wouldn’t have to drive all the way down to the valley this time around. He was grateful that his son was in the mood for something more local. 

“Alright, alright.” Jacob mutters. Standing up to stretch and Judge immediately takes his spot on the bed to cuddle up next to his wife. He chuckles at him and leans over to kiss her goodbye. “Breakfast coming right up.”

*****

The first thing Jacob heard as he made his way to the bedroom after he got home was his wife cooing to the dog about the baby.

“Gonna have a baby brother soon, Judge. Aren’t you excited?” She asks, the dog laying between her legs on the bed just wags his tail in response. “I’m so excited for you two to finally meet.” She says softly, running her fingers through his soft fur. “You two are gonna be best friends. I just know it.” 

*****

Jacob decided to work from home the closer it got to her due date. Jacob didn’t think any of it made a difference but she was noticeably happier with him around all day, not having to call on the emergency radio just to tell him she missed him. 

They were both sitting on the couch, Jacob working on some paperwork he brought back from the veterans center and his wife curled up next to him with a book (and Judge) in her lap. The side of her belly was pressed against Jacob and he could feel kicks against himself. His wife grunts quietly next to him almost every single time.

“Boy is a little more active these days, huh?” Jacob asks softly, setting his papers down and rubbing her belly gently. 

She nods, setting her book down with Jake’s papers. “This is around the time he usually starts up, he kicks hard for a little bit, then he’s back to being Mama’s sweet boy.” She coos to her belly. 

“Maybe he’s just ready to come out now.” Jacob says offhandedly, getting back into his paperwork.

-

Jacob could not have been more right; That same afternoon, her water broke. Jacob called his brothers while she checked the hospital bag for anything they may have missed. 

As he threw everything they needed into the backseat of his truck and made sure the car seat was in order, his wife got in the passenger seat and Judge entered after her. 

“You sure we can bring him?” Jacob asks, starting the truck and pulling out. She shrugs next to him, patting Judge’s head.

“Don’t know. But, I want him there when baby is born.” She explains. “If he’s not allowed to be with me then John can watch him for us.” Her giggle made Jacob crack a smile too. John was much more of a cat guy and she sure knew it.

-

Jacob had one hand on her back and one clutching her hand as she stood hunched over the hospital bed. The nurse checking in periodically on them.

“Jake.” She whimpered, her hand squeezing his. “I can’t do this. I can’t.” 

“Yes you can, sweetheart. You can.” Jacob tells her, his lips pressing to her head. Another tight squeeze to his hand as another contraction passed. “You’re the strongest person I know. You can do this.” 

“You think so?” She asks, standing up as well as she can. “Stronger than you?” Jacob nods at her, holding both of her cheeks in his hands. 

“Stronger than me, Joseph and John combined.” He smiles at her, and she whimpers again mid giggle. 

“I want Judge.” She complains for the tenth time that day, knowing full well Judge couldn’t be in here, and fully standing up and letting Jacob support all her weight. Jacob just held her against his chest, rocking her softly back and forth to soothe her as much as he could. 

-

She felt like she was pushing for hours. She was exhausted, but she had to keep going. The doctor and Jacob took turns telling her how well she was doing, and that he was almost here. 

She felt out of it but perked up as much as she could when she heard his cries. Tears immediately filled her eyes, spilling out as a sob ripped through her. 

She watched Jacob through blurry eyes as he cut the cord. The doctor announcing it was a boy to everyone in the room at the same time. 

Their baby boy was placed onto her chest and all she could do was sob over him. She could not have been happier in that moment. 

She looked up to Jacob, tears on his cheeks as well. That was the first time she had ever seen him cry out of all the years they’d been together. 

“Jake.” She cries, and he leans down to kiss her. 

“You did it, baby. He’s here.” Jacob mutters to her, his forehead against the side of hers. “You did so great, I knew you would.” 

When she looked down at her boy again, red hair against his head. 

“Red hair.” She says proudly as an ‘I told you so,’ and Jacob rolls his eyes playfully at her. 

-

The nurse came in a little bit later, ready to take down his name.

“Mom, Dad, got a name for your bundle of joy?” She asks sweetly, looking to the both of them. 

She watched the sleeping baby on Jacob’s bare chest and thought about the biblical names they discussed together. She chuckled at the fact that they hadn’t talked about it that day despite having all the time for it. 

“I’ll love any name you pick, Mama.” Jacob says, eyes still closed. “Just pick one.”

She smiled at him even though he couldn’t see her. The nurse cleared her throat softly, ready to write it down.

“Jasper.” She says, happily. “Jasper Seed.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> kudos/comments are appreciated! let me know what i should work on in my writing! 
> 
> tumblr seems more like the place for this type of thing but i can take one shot requests if any of you would like! just let me know :-)


End file.
